Ryu Narizaki
Appearance Ryu, when not in his school uniform, is seen with a navy blue jacket, white t-shirt, and dark jeans. He's 5’8 and has messy, yet straight, dark blue (almost black) medium-length hair. Although rarely noticed due to him always wearing long-sleeves, Ryu is also slightly muscular. His right ear is pierced, and is often seen wearing a single small ring-like earring. Here's a picture of him. Personality A former delinquent, Ryu wants to become more likable, so he tries his hardest to get along with others, despite his hot-headed criminal side. He also tends to be very open to people, even including strangers. Although he tries his best to hide it, he does have a bit of a temper and the smallest things can set him off pretty easily. He also tends to slack off sometimes during school, though he likes to set goals for himself when it’s something that he wants to get done. Background Born and raised in Yokohama, Ryu didn’t make many friends in elementary school. Due to his loneliness, he became a delinquent who often managed to end up in the principal’s office, always being involved in fights amongst the other students. Ryu's only friend, role-model, and person he thought he could ever need was his older brother, whom he could talk about his problems at school with. That was, until one tragic day, Ryu came home from school only to hear news that his brother had passed away in a car crash the night before. This completely shattered Ryu, causing him to grieve and isolate himself from everybody else. He eventually thought to himself, “...No. This can’t affect me for the rest of my life.” Because of this, he decided to drop being a delinquent and follow in his brother’s footsteps of always being nice and compassionate towards others. It was by this time that he had also decided that he would not tell anybody about his immoral past and would attempt to keep it a secret from anybody he met. He eventually decided to transfer to Yasogami High School in Okina City and live in the dorms to try and make new friends, and see if he could finally live the school life he thought he could have never had. Persona Spyrth takes on a dragon/snake-like appearance (similar to Seiryuu), with a crimson red and white complexion to symbolize Ryu’s strength and determination. Ryu's full name also literally translates into "Dragon," which could potentially contribute to it as well. Stats Skills Plot * Monday, July 30th: Ryu walks into the dorm for the first time, only to be greeted by Momoko Yokoyama. She shows him around and then tells him about her pitch of a boxing club. Here's the thread. * Tuesday, July 31st: Ryu explores Okina to get to know the city until he runs into Chion Ameruga. As an apology, he treats Chion to ramen. Here's the thread. * Thursday, August 2nd: Ryu sits on a hill during late at night and contemplates whether it was a good idea to move to Okina or not. On the way back to the dorms, he passes by an alleyway with a man about to kill Hideyoshi Masaomi. Ryu saves him by acting as a distraction. The two chat afterwards, until Chion comes and mentions the Midnight Channel. Here's the thread. * Friday, August 3rd: Ryu meets Akira Kitano after a failed takoyaki run. They ride the train to Inaba and eat at Aiya's and Marukyu. Here's the thread. * Wednesday, August 8th: Asahara Kiyoshi runs into a strolling Ryu in an effort to catch a fox named Shu. He and Asa chat as they walk to the pet store and then back to the dorms, only to find that their personalities are vastly similar. Here's the thread. * Saturday, August 11th: Ryu decides to try out the Midnight Channel theory and goes to the recreational room since his room isn't equipped with a TV. Once there, he meets Hideyoshi there for the same reason, discussing the channel with him afterwards. Here's the thread. * Sunday, August 12th: Ryu returns to the rec room with Yoshi the next night to watch the channel once more, only to find out Chion has been the one kidnapped. Here's the thread. Relationships References * Original Character Sheet